


Tem n' Bob's Day Out

by blazedveggies556



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, MTT Resort (Undertale), Pre-Canon, tem being tem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazedveggies556/pseuds/blazedveggies556
Summary: Bob just wanted a nice day out, but when an enthusiastic Temmie tags along, things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Bob & Temmie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Tem n' Bob's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Been a while since I posted something. This story is actually a commission I really enjoyed writing from a looong time ago on another website, but I thought I would post it here to let you guys know that I'm still around and I'm still planning to get my stories out here. It'll just be a while.
> 
> So enjoy!

  
"PPLZZzZ! Gota say hoi!" A barrage of wind and white fur pelted the mass of pedestrians perambulating the MTT Resort so suddenly and so fiercely that they could hardly see the tiny monster rushing about to greet each one of them.  


  
"hOIiii! im Temmie! hOOOOi! me Temmie! temmie ses hoooiii! UwaWAwaaah! Oo! Tem sowwy… mov too fast! but to much FUmm! Weeeeeee!" she called out after bumping into the hotel janitor, sending globs of goo everywhere as he spun like a top. Heaps of slime were now sticking to every bystander.  


  
Chasing after Temmie sweaty and out of breath was another little monster named Bob who was doing their best to move through and apologize to the crowd. "Very sorry for the mishap. She's a bit overexcited. Apologies for the inconvenience. I'm sure that'll wash right off. … Um… you say your clothes aren't stain resistant? Well, green is a very nice color on you, ha ha. … Sorry, bad joke. I-I can pay for that. And the joke. E-Excuse me. Temmie!"  


  
They found her rubbing her face on a Vulkin. "Sooo warm n cutes! Like flamin marshmelo!"  


  
"Temmie! That is inappropriate with strangers." They tried to pull her off, but it was as if her face was glued to the small volcano.  


  
"nyooOOOoo! Want mor snuggls!" she cried.  


  
"Tem… Temmie. You need to let go. T…Temmie, let go. Let go. Let go! Let! GO!" Bob's strength overcame Temmie's stubbornness with one final pull. They apologized to the crowd again and escorted Temmie to an area out of earshot of the other monsters.  


  
"Okay… Temmie," they began, "remember what I said to you before we left the village?"  


  
"yaYa!" Temmie exclaimed. "'Don't eat to many temi-flaks or get stomachy-ach!"  


  
Bob sighed. "No. I said that when we arrive to the hotel, you need to take it down a few notches. There are a lot of people here—"  


  
"PPLZ! Tem luvs pplz!"  


  
"Yes, I know you do," they said, "but there are a lot of them here, so you're… usual behavior may cause some trouble, so you need to be a little calmer. You remember me telling you that?"  


  
"Pshshshaw!" Temmie scoffed. "'Course tem rememburs… wat tak Tem for? Dum-dum?! Seez? Wrotes it on shirt!"  


  
True to her word, there were many scribbles on her shirt, some in ink, some in crayon, and some in various kinds of jam.  


  
"W… why did you write it on your shirt?" Bob questioned, genuinely confused.  


  
"Wel, wen Tem gets urge to play sok puppet, Tem pulls shirtsy ovr hed, LiKE Dis! (Huwwo!) but dem tem seez writin ovr eyebollz n dem temmie stop… N b gud Tem! Seez?! Make whoOOol sens!"  


  
Bob was even more confused but did not question the matter further. "Right… let's… move along to the receptionist. We need to get our room for the night." They directed Temmie to the front desk and greeted the receptionist. "Ah, excuse me? Hello. How much is it for a room?"  


  
"A room for each of you?" the receptionist inquired. "That would be 500 G a room, so the total would be 1000 G."  


  
"Oh, no. Only one room, please."  


  
"One… room?" the receptionist asked, puzzled. "For the both of you? So half of the room for you and half of the room for her?"  


  
"Uh, I suppose that's one way to put it. Yes."  


  
"What an unusual request," the receptionist mused. "I'll have to run it by my boss, but seeing as only one room will be used, it is only 500 G."  


  
"Oo! OooUwooo! Tem pay! Tem pay!" Temmie exclaimed. She reached into a pocket (not on her shirt but some unknown place on her person) and slapped the counter with a loud **_WAP!_** "dis shoo covers it!"  


  
The receptionist scrutinized the payment. "… This is two buttons and a paper clip."  


  
"Op! Silly tem… forgo tip! **_WOP!_** tHEr u GO!"  


  
"… Now this is two buttons, a paperclip, and a lint ball."  


  
Temmie audibly winked. "Kep da chang!" Then she spun around and exclaimed, "tyme for FUM!" and she darted further into the hotel.  


  
"Wait, Temmie! Ah… here." Bob hastily placed real money on the counter. "For the room. And some extra for the dry-cleaning bill. Excuse me. Temmie, wait! Augh!" They ran after Temmie, their four legs still aching from the initial chase. A tinge of resentment crossed their mind. They had wanted to spend some time away from their kind as a breather from all the absurdity of Tem, but they could not bring themself to turn away an ecstatic Temmie who had never been to the resort. They ignored the bitter feeling, promising themself that they were going to relax no matter how crazy the day got.  


  
And, indeed, the day got very crazy.  


  
When they caught up to Temmie, Bob dragged her to the hotel pool and plopped her down on a lounge chair, then sat themself on a chair beside her.  


  
"Now you just… SIT there and be calm," Bob instructed. "You like people, so why don't you people watch? That's enjoyable (and unobtrusive). Or um…" They looked around for something else to say. "… oh! Look! The synchronized swimming club is practicing right now. That is always entertaining to look at!"  


  
Temmie grumbled as they were subjected to the view of graceful limbs and appendages circling the swimming pool in absolute symmetry and stunning self-conscious avoidance of serendipity.  


  
Bob clapped at the performance. "Lovely art, no?"  


  
The response they got was a raspberry blown at their face. "dat no Rt!" Temmie huffed. "wher da splish n splash?! rt spose t b fum… not anti FUM! spose tb mor lik… lik…" Temmie put a paw to her head and thought until stars flashed in her eyes. "Ooo! OoOowoOowO! like ciRCUSD! dA CIRCuSd!" She bounded out of her seat like a spry gazelle to the pool.  


  
"Cir… circus?" Bob squeaked out. "Temmie… what are you doing?"  


  
Temmie was not listening, proudly poised on top of the diving board and drawing attention to herself with a booming, boisterous voice. "pPLZ, pPLZ, n smolr PPLZ! da terrifcs tEM prOUDLY pWESens… DA HOOMANNN CANOBALLL!"  


  
"T… Temmie NO!" Bob yelled, rushing to stop her, but Temmie was already twirling high up in the air.  


  
"CANOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"  


  
The monster eye was too slow to catch the tidal wave that leapt stories above it and consumed every victim in its wake, leaving only the pool itself bone-dry.  


  
"awwWWw… weres all da watrs?" Temmie wondered, but her wonder was cut short when Bob swiftly grabbed her paw and ran out the door, leaving a trail of apologies behind them with the bewildered mass.  


  
"Sorry sorry sorry I'll pay for it yes apologies sorry our mistake pardon us excuse us…"  


  
They scurried back to the hotel entrance. "M… Maybe the most relaxing thing to do at this moment is to… get food! Yes, food," Bob said, a little frazzled.  


  
"FOOB! TEM WAN TEM FLAKS!"  


  
"No no no. We're not eating those silly things," Bob firmly stated, walking into the Burger Emporium with Temmie in tow. "I am in no spirit to pick out bits of construction paper from my teeth. Hi, sir." Bob turned their attention to Burgerpants, the cat monster minding the store.  


  
"Hello there, VALUED customer!" Burgerpants exclaimed through a smile somewhat strained. "Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger. Sparkle up your—"  


  
"TEM FLAKs! teim Wn TEM FLKS!" Temmie shouted. She pounded the counter and chanted the word. "tm… FLKS! tM… FLas! TEM… FLAKS!"  


  
Burgerpants trembled a little. "NNN… I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE Please don't do that I don't want to get in trouble for the third consecutive time for letting someone hit the counter."  


  
Bob tried to push Temmie away from the counter (which was starting to crack under the pressure). "Temmie, stop. They don't have any—"  


  
"*GAWSP* VIBRATN CONTOOST!" Temmie vibrated intensely, only making Burgerpants tremble more. "fsjshgjshhjdsjhsj…"  


  
"Umm… (is this chick makin' fun of me? Just add another one to the list, why don't 'cha?!)"  


  
Bob nudged Temmie away from the counter. "Temmie, why don't you… just… STAND over there and be a good Tem, hmm? I am deeply sorry, sir. She's simply excited to be here. First time and all, eh heh. We have all been there at least once."  


  
"NOT ME. But I'll take your word for it. Anything to move this along," Burgerpants said, still trembling. "What will your order be, O customer?"  


  
"Um… those glamburgers sound nice. Two will be fine."  


  
"You're in luck! Order two glamburgers and get one toy free in the shape of our one and only FEARLESS, FUNTACULAR Mettaton! … 's legs (other pieces sold separately)."  


  
"Is that a fact? Did you hear that, Temmie? A toy for—Temmie?" But she was gone, the only indication of her presence being a puddle of water on the floor and a trail of white fur leading to closing slide doors.  


  
"Surface above! Sorry, I'll come back for the burgers. Here's some money and extra for the trouble. Temmie!" They darted through the sliding doors and followed the trail, avoiding eye contact with any curious onlookers.  


  
Surprisingly, the trail ended in the garden area.  


  
"The garden?" Bob breathed out. "…Yes. The garden. Calming flowers and other soothing flora. This is a place _meant_ for relaxation. No horseplay could be had here, so this day could not become any—"  


  
"waOOOoooaAWAwawawaooooo" screamed a giddy Temmie as she swung from a planter and onto a bag of mulch, knocking over pot after pot as she slid around the garden on her makeshift sled. "hoii BOB-O!" she greeted, nearly running over her friend. "WeeEEEeeeeeEWAO—"  


  
Then she crashed into a cabinet filled with seeds, but she was unscathed, frantically waving around some brown craft paper while she was lying on the ground. "look bob-o! gIAn TEMmY FLAK! *monch*… *bleh* *ptoo* not lik how mama tem wood makes…"  


  
Bob stood with their mouth agape, their cheeks reddening as monsters gathered to gawk at the mess. "I think… we should head to our room now."  


  
_[…]_  


  
"nyOOoo! temmye not redy fr betds! hnnnnnnnnn…" Temmie's protest carried on through the long journey to their room, but Bob answered none of it, simply leading Temmie down the long winding hallways in silence.  


  
"P! tem don nee sleeeee… nee FUM—!"  


  
"What Temmie needs is a BATH!" Bob barked once they reached their room's door. Bob took a step back when those words left their mouth, a look of shock passing by their face before they diverted their attention to opening the door.  


  
Temmie cocked her head. "… s bob-o frustrate?"  


  
Bob paused their wrestling with the doorknob and sighed. "… Yes, Temmie. Bob 'frustrate'. Bob VERY 'frustrate'. I had planned for this time to be relaxing, for me to de-stress, but instead I have had to run after you and… *hff*… pay for everything you soiled… err… or broken! *hff* … Now this door will not even… grr… OPEN— … *hff*… what in the world?"  


  
What met their eyes was not necessarily a mess, but everything looked like it had been cleanly split open right down its center. The bed, the nightstand, even the lamp (which still lit the room, albeit dimly) were cut in half.  


  
"BED FLOOFS!" Temmie dove into the pile of cotton and foam rubber pouring from the mattress. "imma drago. don touch ma floofs! RawrrRr!" she called from inside the pile.  


  
Bob pushed away the half of the dresser blocking the door, picking up a slip of paper resting on top of it:  


  
_"Half of the room for you and half of the room for your guest, as requested. See receptionist for damage costs."_  


  
Bob crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside. "Temmie, I'm drawing your bath."  


  
Temmie peeped her head out of the mountain of stuffing. "nOOoo… not yets! bob-o play, bob-o play wit tem!"  


  
"*sigh*… Temmie, I am not in the playing mood," they said, turning the bathtub faucet on. They were deciding between MTT-brand 'pleased as punch' or MTT-brand 'cinna-wonder whirl' bubble bath when a piece of fluff hit them behind the ear. Then another. They ignored it until a flurry of fluff landed on their head. "Temmie! Would you refrain from doing that?!"  


  
Temmie's face popped out from the pile. "bob-o gota com here~… n mak tem stawp~…" she teased, diving back into the stuffing and throwing out snowball after snowball of cotton and foam.  


  
"Tem… Temmie… I'm being serious! I don't want to partake in this nonsense!" Bob declared, dodging each snowball that came their way.  


  
"Oh?" Temmie asked. "th dodging somethin' tht can't hurt u?"  


  
Bob stopped in their tracks, rendered nearly speechless by Temmie's words. They tried to think of an explanation, but only sputtered in place. "W-Well… because… b… because… well…"  


  
A snowball rolled to their feet. Bob looked up to see Temmie's behind sticking out of the stuffing. "come on~… tem a ezy trgets~…" she said, swishing her tail back and forth.  


  
Bob looked at the ball slowly decompressing at their feet. They kicked at it a little, a piece of cotton springing out in playful defiance. They looked back at Temmie, then back at the ball, then in one swift motion they picked up the ball and threw it at Temmie, bopping her tail end.  


  
"OOG! TEMMIE HIT! TEM DED! (dies)," she yelled, rolling to the bottom of the mountain.  


  
A smile creeped up onto Bob's face. They tried to fight it, frustration still lingering in their mind, but they could not help but be swayed by Temmie's gesture. They knew that Temmie did not act out of malice or any hurtful intent. She was simply being Temmie.  


  
Bob took another fluffball in their paw and charged towards their friend. "Just you wait! I'm not done with you yet!"  


  
Temmie squealed in delight as she ran from her friend and the two played through the rest of the night, enjoying each other's company in the light of that semi-functional lamp until they were both famished. Bob retrieved their food and they picnicked on the mound of fluff, feasting on cold glamburgers and temmie flakes. Then after Bob gave Temmie her bath, it was time for bed.  


  
Temmie yawned. "… bob-o?" she asked.  


  
Bob wiggled their way into the fluff, finding themself a soft spot to sleep in. "Hm? Yes, Temmie?"  


  
"Wan to split costs…"  


  
Bob shook their head. "Oh no, that's alright, Temmie. I think they have enough paperclips and buttons around—"  


  
"No, real muns…" She looked over at Bob from her spot in the fluff. "tem lil selfeesh… but wnt to giv bob-o thx fr lettn tem com… tem hav gud tim…" Her brows creased up and she gave a small smile. "did bob-o have a good time?"  


  
The light of the lamp finally caved in to the dark, but the silence that followed was calm and soothing. Though Bob could not see Temmie's smile grow wider, the giggle that escaped her mouth gave away her joy as Bob spoke. "yaYA. Bob-o hav gud tem."  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Until next time! :D


End file.
